


Till the End of Time

by suhochu



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Death! Namjoon, Fate & Destiny, Fate! Jungkook, Fluff, God - Freeform, Lies! Taehyung, Life! Seokjin, M/M, Peace! Jongdae, Personified Time, Reincarnation, Romance, Time! Min Yoongi, Truth! Hoseok, War! Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhochu/pseuds/suhochu
Summary: Yoongi always believed in God. Not necessarily because he was religious, but because he had seen what He could do to those who went against Him. And God forbid (pun intended) the same would happen to him. It certainly doesn't help when the first words that come out of his mouth as he sees Jimin for the first time in almost a century is "Fucking Hell."alternatively: Time! Yoongi falls in love with a human, Park Jimin, who just so happens to be the reincarnation of his old friend, Fate. God meddles and chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Time was unforgiving. No matter how many drops of blood or tears flowed, how intensely emotions engulfed one, or even how crucial one moment could be, Time never stopped.

Rapid births overlapped instant deaths, moments of love coincided with seconds of betrayal, and the train conductor's miscalculation of time would steal one man's chance to see his bedridden wife seconds before her death, while allowing another to escape his spouse's suspicious--rightly suspicious--accusations of an affair with the excuse of the train's late arrival. There were the instances when Time seemed to drag his lagging second hand, or when he sprinted across the field, dodging the thousands of souls reaching out to grasp his body and, well, stop time. But even then, Time simply existed, in regular steps without a clear destination or purpose. During late mornings, people cursed Time for speeding; during awkward minutes, people begged Time to stop crawling.

But Yoongi is unforgiving. He _cannot_  make exceptions, not unless he wants the high almighty God involved. And, oh, how dreadful _that_ would be. Even though Yoongi technically works for this poor excuse of a benevolent spirit, he doesn't need to worship God, or like Him in the least. All Yoongi needs is to exist, carry out the will of this supposed God and make sure time went by as it normally would. 

Shivering from the piercing cold, or the revolting thought of the God’s meddling, Yoongi readjusts his silver brace clasping the obnoxiously expensive wrist watch, an offensive welcome gift from Taehyung; Yoongi never fails to show up with the ironic accessory, which he wears just to deny Taehyung the satisfaction of a successful insult. From the beginning, they maintained a detached yet intimate relationship, as real as God’s puppets could be. Moving through the long aisles of breakfast lines twirled around popular market shelves, he reaches the third wooden bench, which is currently occupied by a homeless couple wrapped in dejection and desperation. Staring at the specks of dust floating in the air, the husband grasps the newspaper-covered bench arm and stood shakily. Immediately, Yoongi suppresses the urge to lend the old man a steady hand, and instead feels the waves of guilt surge over himself.

Touching one of God’s agents resulted in absolute atrocities, histories told. That is, Time safely avoids any contact with humans, but he always hears the flying rumors about notorious rule-breakers, God’s minions who longed for the forbidden, emotional connection with life. When, not if but when, caught, these rebels were stripped of their existence on earth, and banished to the underground they originally came from. He once heard that the previous soul who lived as Time shared a cursed kiss with a human, and watched his beloved being singed to the depths of hell. God punished the rebel by erasing his precious memories and identity. Sighing, Time blinks back into reality, and nearly yelps at finding another man towering over his height. A white-headed young man looks down to reveal a soft smile and two brown mirrors of fading emotions. 

"Oh, it's you," Yoongi sighs. The white-haired man guffaws and shakes his head. 

"Who else did you expect?" The smile widens.

"You learn to expect no one when you live the same day monotonously alone," Yoongi replies with the old homeless couple in his peripheral vision. "You should learn that lesson yourself, Namjoon."

"Always the optimist," Namjoon chuckles. He has a cheese bagel in one hand and two envelopes in the other. "Besides, I figured I could use your company while going to the gathering." 

"Ah yes, the gathering. How delightful," Yoongi steals a bite out of Namjoon's bagel, ignoring his useless pleas. After taking a good look around the place, he frowns. "Remind me why we decided to meet here, out of all places?" 

They are standing alongside a crowded marketplace, air filled with old women's conversations and friendly bargains from coming here and there. The smell of hot bread and sound of sizzling delicacies floats in any empty space, almost luring one to enter, overwhelming them with all that they can. To any outsider, it may seem like a rather normal place to meet a friend. It contains the warmth of people, the welcoming of foreigners, and signifies the intimacy of human culture. To Yoongi and Namjoon, it simply acts as a stinging reminder of the things they cannot have, but desperately want in life.

Namjoon finishes his bagel and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. "Unlike you, I actually have duties." 

The next thing that happens shocks everyone but the two onlookers. 

A rushing motorcycle speeds past the rows of market shelves, ignoring the startled cries of the local pedestrians, moving across the clusters of gossiping women, driving away from the dogs tied up to lampposts, and in an attempt to avoid colliding with a group of children playing hopscotch, the motorcycle swerves to the right of Yoongi-

-and crashes into the third wooden bench. The bench occupied by the homeless couple. The couple Yoongi could not help.

The loud noise is followed by a heavy silence, as though time has stopped. Except Time is still ticking. Yoongi is still there.

As people recover from the initial shock, concerned murmurs increase in volume, seconds already gone. Mothers reach out for their children, covering their eyes, hoping that their lives will not be scarred from the disaster that occurred before their eyes. Selfish, Yoongi thinks, to protect one's own when the real people that need help are lying on the ground, blood draining out of their mangled bodies. Not that they could have been saved. The presence of Namjoon tells him that the homeless couple are souls that are supposed to end this way. 

Yoongi watches people's futile efforts to bring the two bodies to life, and sees Namjoon starting to walk toward the souls. It's amusing, the way Namjoon presents himself as Death, acting all solemn and authoritative. But Yoongi understands that it is infinitely easier to take them away when the dead souls are afraid of Death.

Namjoon carefully waves his hand in front of the soul's faces. Handing them each an envelope, he asks, "Please check that the names on the card are your own."

Some souls get flustered, angry even, at the fact that their lives have been handed to them on a platter, completely useless and gone. Some souls get hysterical, crying for mercy, the extreme ones curse God, only to regret it a few moments later. Others beg Namjoon for a second chance, going into a full monologue of self-pity. And then, there are very few, who accept their misfortune, and quietly following Death into their trial. The old homeless couple seem to be one of these very few. Yoongi wonders how torturous their lives must have been, for them to simply assent without one objection. He stays still and intently watches Namjoon lead the dejected, submissive souls to the pathways of their impending trial, a single decision that will choose how they live in the afterlife. 

By the time Namjoon returns, the bodies have already been cleared by the emergency unit, and while the people are shaken in disbelief, they will continue to live their lives like nothing has happened.

"I believe we could have met  _after_ you finished your duties,  _Death_ ," Yoongi crosses his arms. This definitely is not how his morning should have gone. 

"Well, like you've pointed out yourself, I am  _Death_. What did you expect?" Namjoon's smile comes back. He continues, "You could've skipped forward,  _Time_."

The twinkle in his eye tells him that Namjoon's joking. It's their way of dealing with their own misfortune, being the epitome of the end of life and the existence of neverending time. Treating everything like a joke almost makes their lives a little less miserable. Almost.

Yoongi takes out his silver watch, despite already knowing the time instinctively. Namjoon outright laughs at the irony.

"Shall we leave to the gathering?" He despises even the thought of the gathering, but he also acknowledges the importance of such an event. A gathering only occurs once in a blue moon, and this time, all of them will be there.

"Do we have to?"

Namjoon stares. "Feeling a rebellious streak today?"

"Always. Just waiting for the right time to act on it." Yoongi is only half-joking.

"Well then, tell me when the time comes. I'd love to be the next Lucifer." 

They both smile brokenly because they know how empty the promise is. 

"Perhaps. But not today," Yoongi readjusts his suit collar, and begins to walk to the exit of the marketplace. 

"Not today," Namjoon agrees.

The grey and white plumes of smoke and breath float, while people busily walk to and fro the shops. The blood that seeped through the white snow on the bench has now dried, covered by the new snowflakes that gently land on top of one another. From afar, the two figures of Time and Death slowly fade into the background of countless people striding and shuffling with ambition, as well as the souls wandering without purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike what many people believe, the Garden of Eden is not wholly different from a regular garden. The only difference lies in the people: the entryway to heaven only opens for the souls who maintain their purity and innocence, faithfully relying on their holy God throughout their lives. Which is, in Yoongi’s opinion, a rather stupidly blind way of living.

Unlike what many people believe, the Garden of Eden is not wholly different from a regular garden. The only difference lies in the people: the entryway to heaven only opens for the souls who maintain their purity and innocence, faithfully relying on their holy God throughout their lives. Which is, in Yoongi’s opinion, a rather stupidly blind way of living. As Yoongi and Namjoon make their way through the luscious garden, they cross paths with infinite souls, all of whom smile and wave at one another, clearly entranced in the beauty of the sweet afterlife. Like loyal dogs, these souls gladly receive whatever God had to reward for their unwavering devotion. Yoongi slightly grimaces at the sight of a young couple weaving flowers into the other’s hair and softly singing a religious hymn. The tune is repetitive and mindless, which is efficient in brainwashing little children into singing along without understanding the meaning of the lyrics. One of the many techniques of advertising His holiness, Yoongi thinks.

The two figures walk further away from the crowded garden center until they’re the only ones standing on the empty path. They soon approach a massive silver gate, each slate immaculately identical as the next, the space in between ranging narrower than two fingers. These gates are the last physical barriers that separate the souls from reaching their so-called Father, God. It amuses Yoongi, how similar the gate is to the bars of a cage or cell, the irony apparent.

In front of the gates, a row of armed soldiers stand guarding the opening of God’s home. Contrasting to the joyful souls, these men are stoic and rigid, like actual fighters in war, awaiting for the opposing side to make one wrong move. The angels’ majestic wings overlapped one another in an orderly pattern, all white with a hint of grey hue near the edge of the outer feathers. One of the elderly angels steps out and bows down to Namjoon and Yoongi, who nod their heads in return. With a gesture, the head angel steps aside, along with the others, making way for Time and Death to enter the gates.

With a sigh, Yoongi watches the gate creak and bare its teeth, revealing a grand entrance to the imposing mansion, taking the appearance of a royal cathedral. The first time Yoongi saw God’s home, he was captured by its sublime element, the solemn atmosphere that could suffocate you with a word of the holy spirit. Now, he simply scoffs.

Namjoon has the audacity to smirk. “Not enjoying the view?”

“It’s not the view that’s bothering me as much as what is inside of the view,” Yoongi once again sighs.

“Don’t let Father hear that. He’d be terribly devastated to hear that His splendid face was not missed in the slightest.”

“Please, like His ego needs any more inflation. He has enough people coming to church and praise Him for existing,” Yoongi stops and looks up at the sky. It’s slightly cloudy today. Maybe Yoongi shouldn’t irritate God today at the gathering, seeing as His mood has already been ruined.

Namjoon laughs and takes Yoongi by the arm, practically dragging him into the cathedral. “Come on, we’ll be late if we keep getting distracted.”

“I thought rebellious teens was our concept today.”

A different voice answers. “Aren’t you a little too old to be in the emo stage, Yoongi hyung?”

Yoongi turns around to see Lie, although the voice was enough to accurately guess.

“Taehyung,” Namjoon greets cheekily. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How’s the industry of dishonesty going? Still prosperous, I hope?”

“Ah yes, quite. It’s gotten much easier to inflate lies with social media out on the loose,” Taehyung replies. His voice is just as Yoongi remembers it. Soft and rich, Taehyung’s deep voice resonates through people, coaxing them into webs of glittery, tempting lies. It’s the main aspect of Taehyung that makes him an efficient agent of Lie. His voice acts as his weapon, as well as his shield, on the tasks he runs. It whispers pretty, delicate words that can grow inside of you, feeding on you, until you’re either forced to spew out the truth or the lies consume you. Yoongi remembers how wary he was of Taehyung at first, until they spent a few centuries together, and Yoongi realized that even genuine emotions get lost when delivered by Taehyung’s voice. A gift and a curse.

”Yoongi hyung, you look well,” Taehyung continues. “Well, I mean you look like you're seconds away from committing homicide, but you'd be a very hot murderer, I can guarantee that." Taehyung gives Namjoon a high-five while Yoongi rolls his eyes. Immature.

"Why, thank you, Taehyung," Yoongi drawls sarcastically. "I'm beyond  _delighted_  to see you."

Taehyung snickers at that; he's always known how to get under Yoongi's skin. 

"Enough with the pleasantries. Come on, we really need to get going if we don't want to be late," Namjoon hurriedly straightens his shirt and fixes his hair. 

"Looks like you're not doing a very good job at work if Namjoon is reminding you about the time," Taehyung playfully laughs. 

Ignoring him, Yoongi buttons up his black blazer. The three of them walk down the hallway, none of them bothering to admire the walls embroidered with gold plaques depicting the story of the Bible. They were all too familiar with it by now. As they reach the end of the hollow corridor, a quiet melodious tune of harps gets louder and closer. Turning to the right, Yoongi hears harps play the relaxing tune and feels his fingers itch at the irritation. He's never enjoyed the thought that the harps forcefully lull everyone to easily trust and ooze into peace. It never settled well with him. Eventually, the three agents reach the Room of Dining, which is essentially decorated as a dining hall, with a large rectangular marble table surrounded by four chairs on each side, and one large throne positioned at the head of the table.

Three men are already seated at the right side of the table, War, Peace, and Truth, respectively. The instigator of conflict, Baekhyun, sits with an air of arrogance and tension, arms crossed and back slumped, suited in a dark maroon three-piece. His black hair swiftly placed right above his piercing eyes--eyes that challenge any one who dares to fight back. The judgmental gaze possesses a certain ability, one that makes the recipient of the stare an offender, a traitor, a rapist, a savage animal, and a poor painting put on for auction, yet being counted as worthless. It essentially can make even the most confident individuals defensive and opposing. Almost every soul avoids Baekhyun's eye contact: even a dimwit would know not to risk the beginning of a prolonged battle, emotional or physical. Beside him, the dove of Peace, Jongdae, is seated upright with a soft smile on his face. He seems to have tilted his body away from Baekhyun purposefully. Yoongi shares a subtle nod with Jongdae, who he once cooperated with on a mission. Wearing a light blue coat, Jongdae waves to Namjoon and sends them both a tender look. His slightly glazed pair of eyes act as a watch glass that gingerly spread a warm sensuality, calming the atmosphere and softening the tension exerted from Baekhyun. 

"Hyung!" a cheerful voice interrupts his thoughts. The voice of Truth, more specifically. Whereas Taehyung's voice coaxes people and catch them off guard, Hoseok's voice is used to force people to spit out the ugly reality. No sugarcoating, no circumspection. He spoke as if there is no filter, just pouring out what comes to his mind. His voice is clear and uneven, unpracticed and simply genuine. 

"Hoseok." Yoongi skims his eyes over to the yellow blob waving furiously. "Hello to you too."

"Aww, hyung. Why so glum?" Hoseok uses two fingers to imitate a long face. Today, he is dressed in an obnoxiously yellow fur sweater and jeans. Quite informal for the gathering, but Hoseok is unpretentious like that. He doesn't see the point in dressing up and providing a certain appearance. Perfect for the job of Truth.

Taehyung skips to the other side of the table, "When is he ever a ball of sunshine?" Yoongi attempts to hit the side of his head, but misses.

"Getting slower, eh?" Namjoon teases.

Yoongi sighs and sits with Namjoon across from the right side of the table. Taehyung bumbles and takes a seat next to Hoseok who pecks kisses over his cheek. Those two have always been more than friendly toward one another. Despite their completely opposite roles as the protector of truth and snake of deceit, Hoseok and Taehyung were able to find a mutual understanding that grew into heartfelt attraction. Naively, they believe it is love. Idiots, Yoongi calls them. Although, a century ago, he was just as hopeful. With Jimin, he believed.

He briefly shakes his head and looks at the empty seats on his left and Namjoon's right. The throne provided for Fate and Life. Yoongi absentmindedly checks his watch and wonders why Kyungsoo and Seokjin are late. In that exact second, Seokjin strides in the dining hall, fast-walking his way to the right of Namjoon. Dressed in all-white, he flashes everyone a wide apologetic smile and lets out a sigh of relief after seeing the empty chair to Yoongi's left. 

"Sorry, guys. I lost track of time," Seokjin greets.

Before anyone else could answer, Namjoon jumps to reassure him. "It's fine. We all got here a few minutes ago." 

More like thirteen, Yoongi thinks, but the grateful face Seokjin gives Namjoon stops him from correcting Namjoon.

"Where were you?" Jongdae asks.

Seokjin sits forward and starts gushing, "I was delivering this beautiful baby girl...you all should have seen her cry! It was...and then when the father came to cut the umbilical cord..." and so on.

Yoongi eyes Namjoon quietly, seeing that he has suddenly stopped reacting to the conversation in the room. He understands that in the perspective of Death, hearing Seokjin rave about a precious moment of bringing a soul into life only portrays the happy, delightful side of humanity that Namjoon can't grasp. To Namjoon, the very existence of Seokjin as Life is torturous and unfortunate. Yet ironically, the only person who makes Death feel alive is Life itself.

Soon, the excited buzz over the newborn girl dies down, and Yoongi can hear the seconds ticking on his clock, as well as inside of his mind. Still, no Kyungsoo.

Suddenly, the dining hall's majestic golden doors push open, and all of the agents stand up to greet their holy divinity. 

With their heads bowed down, the agents hold their breath as God walks into the room with a speed that is agonizingly slow. Always the drama queen, Yoongi smirks to himself, eyes trained on the marble floor.

Barefoot, God takes each step with an aura of elegance and beauty that could capture the attention of every soul in a blink. His white robes barely touch the floor, fluttering against his dainty ankles. The feet everyone wishes to kiss, Yoongi bitterly bites his lip.

The harp music has now stopped, and a long stretch of silence ensues before God speaks.

"Children, sit."

All at once, the agents sit back and straighten up. Even, Baekhyun seems more alert and cautious then before, arrogance gone.

It's been almost half a century since Yoongi has seen Joonmyun, and even longer since Yoongi has  _wanted_ to see him. The so-called father is positioned at the high throne at the head of the table, legs crossed and hands folded. All polite and pleasant, the very epitome of Christianity smiles without baring his teeth, and how dangerous that expression is. He tilts his head up high, eyes lazily skipping over the agents. His handsome face remains just as young, Yoongi remarks inwardly. Just as young as the day Yoongi was assigned as Time. Once upon a time, when Yoongi thought God was fair and trustworthy. When he believed in Joonmyun. Yoongi can almost hear the rumble of thunder far away from them, reminding him once again that Joonmyun most likely should not be tested today. The other agents must also sense the risky atmosphere, as no one attempts to joke around or make casual conversation.

Namjoon clears his throat. "Hello, Father. How have you been?"

Joonmyun's smile grows slightly wider. "Quite well. Thank you, dear."

The rest of the agents take turns greeting Joonmyun with sweet words that sicken Yoongi. They all must kiss the ass of this despicable tyrant if they wish to survive. But not Yoongi. It's been awhile since Joonmyun could fully control him. After Jimin, there was nothing else for Yoongi to lose. 

Namjoon not-so-subtly elbows him under the table. It must be his turn to speak.

"Father." Yoongi addresses. The word might seem like a heartfelt calling, but there were many meanings behind that single phrase.

Joonmyun's gaze is steady and unnerving. "Son."

They stay staring at one another so intensely that Hoseok and Seokjin begin to fidget. Eventually, Jongdae intervenes. 

"Father," Jongdae speaks softly. "I've noticed that Kyungsoo has not yet arrived. Has something happened?"

"There's no need to worry, my dears." The next thing Joonmyun says worries all of them. "I've simply seen that Kyungsoo would be fitting someplace else, doing something else, with someone other than me." The solemn atmosphere indicates to Yoongi that they all know the words are a euphemism for Kyungsoo going to hell. Unfortunate. Yoongi rather liked Kyungsoo as Fate.

"Is that why you've called the gathering?" Taehyung asks. "To appoint the new Fate?" 

"Yes, Taehyung. That is correct. Which reminds me, we shouldn't make him wait any longer, should we? Shall we say our prayers?"

Instantly, the silver glasses placed to right of their plates are filled with red wine. They hold up the cup and wait for Joonmyun's signal.

Joonmyun's voice echoes throughout the room. "The Lord is with you."

They speak all at once. "And with our spirits."

"Lift up your hearts."

"We lift them up to you, my Lord."

"Will you give thanks?"

"It is right and just." 

At that final note, they all tip their glasses back and guzzle down the wine. Yoongi grimaces at the sour taste and scowls when Joonmyun notices, amused.

"Today, we are gathered, to share our love and kindness, as well as our understanding." (Yoongi scoffs, and poorly covers it up with coughing. Taehyung tries his best not to smile. Joonmyun ignores him and continues).

"A new son will be entering our household, and you will accept him with welcoming arms, blessing him as a brother of your own. With praise, I introduce Fate. Jungkook, you may come in."

A young boy, looking no older than 20, opens the same doors Joonmyun came in through. Head bowed down, he nervously skittles to Joonmyun, almost tripping over his white robes, similar to that of God. He reminds Yoongi of when he was first appointed as Time, awkward and hopeful. Although, that changed very soon. He wonders how long this boy's optimism will last until God pushes him off the cliff and into the depths of despair.

"Hello. My name is Jungkook. And uh-I don't quite remember my last name." Great, he's awkward and cute as well. God must have enjoyed his time choosing him. "I hope you all can help me and teach me along the way." The boy shyly smiles, showing a pair of bunny teeth. Yup, Yoongi is certain that Joonmyun specifically chose Jungkook for his innocence. 

"You may sit, dear. Next to Yoongi." Joonmyun's amused smile tells Yoongi that one reason why he chose Jungkook is so that Yoongi will never be able to hate him. Also to remind Yoongi of Jimin. Fuck. 

As Jungkook sits beside Yoongi and looks down at his hands, Yoongi takes a closer look at the newbie. Fluffy brown hair, wide eyes, and a bold nose. The face in general is incredibly familiar to Yoongi, but he's unsure of where he'd seen him before. Perhaps when Jungkook was human, Yoongi passed by.

"Take good care of him, Yoongi." Yoongi just wants to rip that polite, polished smile out of Joonmyun's face.

It is true that on missions, Jungkook and Yoongi will often be working together. War will provoke a conflict, and Peace will clean up the mess. Lies will sew up veils, while Truth will uncover them. Life will bring spirits to Earth, while Death makes them leave. Fate will decide the future, and Time will become the future. Hence, the difference in their dynamics. Jongdae treats Baekhyun like a nuisance that messes everything up, leaving problems scattered all around. Baekhyun hates how Jongdae is favored for his acts ending all that he has started. Hoseok and Taehyung must work closely together, making sure that the cycle continues. Seokjin and Namjoon barely see each other, because although life and death may be seconds apart, they rarely occur in the same space. When Fate ties and unravels the knot of red string, Yoongi is required to confirm the time that goes with the events. Jungkook essentially needs Yoongi, just like Jimin did.

 Joonmyun's chuckle is weirdly out of context. Dread simmers in his veins. "Isn't he as sweet as Jimin was?"  

Yoongi is not a violent person. He might be a little pessimistic and gloomy, but never has he been labeled as an assailant. He leaves that to Baekhyun. 

But how _dare_ he. How  _dare_ Joonmyun speak of Jimin like a toy that can be replaced instantly with another new shiny toy. How  _dare_ he call that name as casually as he talks about dinner-oh, no meatballs left? Get out the lamb chops. How  _dare_ he insult the one person that made Yoongi feel like eternity wasn't so bad after all if he was allowed to spend it with Jimin. How  _dare_ God even address the kind, generous, innocent being that had nothing but faith for him, only to burn him to the singes of hell. Jimin was Yoongi's everything and God took him away just because he couldn't stand the thought of misplaced loyalty. All because of his greedy little-

-Yoongi hasn't realized that his fists and jaw have been clenched tightly, body involuntarily standing up. Joonmyun's smile grows wider. It isn't until Namjoon shakily and gently places a hand on top of Yoongi's fists that he speaks.

Yoongi chooses his next words carefully. "Your favorites were always sweet. Weren't they,  _Father_?"

God's eyes are calculative. "Quite. No need to be jealous, son."

"Oh, of course not. We all know the favorites are the first ones to leave. The more loyal they are, the quicker they go." The smile drops from Joonmyun's perfectly chiseled face. Yoongi continues, "To 'someplace else, doing something else, with someone other than you.'"

The once pleasant expression on God's face now turns stoic and merciless. The ticking of Yoongi's clock does not go unheard, and Jungkook gulps loudly.

 _Tic._ Joonmyun's eyes twitches.

 _Toc._ Jungkook's throat bobbles.

 _Tic._ A hair falls out of Joonmyun's styled hair.

 _Toc._ Yoongi's nails dig into his palms.

_Tic._

The suspense in the dining hall does not wane until Joonmyun all of a sudden laughs out of the blue.

His laughter is light and high-pitched, sending shivers down Yoongi's back. Next to him, Jungkook wipes his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his white robe. The other agents also laugh along uneasily, mentally send each other emergency signals with their eyes. Far away, the sound of lightning can be heard.

Joonmyun wipes his eyes with his fingers, laughter slowly dying. "Ah, Yoongi. You are always so smart and attentive. I'm so blessed to have a son like you." Turning to Jungkook, God puts his hand over the boy's. "You'll enjoy his sense of humor, Jungkook. He'll make you feel just at ease."

Jungkook steals a quick glance at Yoongi, who probably looks infuriated. Namjoon's grip on his fist is so tight it might leave bruises, but Yoongi can read the underlying meaning behind it.  _Just let it go_.  _Please_.

Yoongi sighs and unclenches his fist. Namjoon takes that as an agreement and quietly removes his palm.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. Would any of you like to share anything?" Eagerly, the agents chatter mindlessly about their new sightings and important reports. They were all just dying to kill the tension. He could feel Jungkook's curious gaze on him, but Yoongi's anger hasn't died down enough to share pleasantries.

Once the meaningless conversation has filled the room to the point where Yoongi is facing the door, Joonmyun clears his throat.

"I am sincerely glad that all of my sons are spending their time wisely, being wholesome. I hope you can learn from them, Jungkook, and see what good it will do." He then faces Yoongi. "As your father, I love every one of you. Losing a son is never easy." Yoongi closes his eyes and can feel the burn on his eyelids. "But you all must realize that if I ever do abandon you, it is because you deserted your father first. I want our family to be happy. To be safe."  _You're the one who's not safe_ , Yoongi thought. "If you do not trust or obey me, then what good is this household for you? Kyungsoo-"  _Jimin_ "-might find himself better elsewhere, so I let him leave."  _No, you sent him away._ "I can't stand seeing a neglected son spread his unhappiness. What father would I be if I do not stop it, hm?" Yoongi opens his eyes and sees Joonmyun staring straight at him, as if waiting for him to answer the rhetorical question.

"We lost Kyungsoo, and yes, it is unfortunate. But I wish you all could believe that he is in a better place. You have a new brother now, and he requires your assistance."

The rest of the agents sit quietly as Joonmyun rises and restyle his robes. 

"Shall we end with our prayer?"

They stand.

"The Lord is with you."

"And with our spirits."

"Go in peace, glorifying the Lord with your life."

Yoongi grits his teeth. " _Thanks be to God._ "

They all stand as Joonmyun is leaving the room. "Oh and Taehyung? Come talk to me in my chamber, dear."

If Taehyung is startled, he doesn't show it and follows his Father's footsteps. Hoseok, on the other hand, sends concerned looks to his partner, albeit quiet until Joonmyun leaves the room.

As soon as the golden doors close, Namjoon plops down on his chair and lets out a large sigh of relief. 

"Jesus, these gatherings are both emotionally and mentally wearing me out." Hoseok complains.

Namjoon agrees, "It's always amazing that no one dies by the end of this."

Seokjin gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and everyone a small goodbye. Before leaving, he seems to reluctantly approach Yoongi, most likely to talk about Jimin, but Yoongi waves him off with a tired face. He's not ready to talk about this yet. Hoseok and Baekhyun briefly talk to one another, possibly to discuss the next collaborative mission. Yoongi catches Hoseok occasionally glancing at the golden doors that swallowed Taehyung up, eyebrows joining in concern and apprehension. 

"Time," It's Jongdae. "You should be more cautious, next time." And Yoongi knows he means well. So instead of lashing out at the peace spirit, he just nods and throws a weak joke, ”I’m hoping that there won’t be a next time.”

After Jongdae, Hoseok and Baekhyun leave next, Hoseok with bright smiles and cheerful sayings, Baekhyun with soft grunts. Soon, Namjoon and Yoongi are left alone. 

Namjoon absentmindedly twirls the silver glass in between his fingers. ”You should really stop provoking him, Yoongi.”

Yoongi bangs his fist on the table, "Didn’t you hear how he was talking about Jimin? How fucking disgusting his words were-“

”I know.” Namjoon interrupts. “But he’s doing it on purpose. Because he knows that it riles you up like that. You need to control yourself or you’ll end up in hell.”

”I’d rather be there if I can be with Jimin.” It was more of an afterthought than a real response to Namjoon’s statement, but it was true nevertheless.

”Then you have a real death wish, don’t you?” Namjoon scoffs as he kicks the floor.

”Maybe I do.”

Namjoon stands up and throws him a pointed look. “Jimin would be disappointed to hear that.”

”He’s not here, is he?”

”I guess not.” And with that, Namjoon leaves him. It’s obvious that the tall friend is extremely distressed to hear Time speaking of his negative prospects. Tomorrow, Yoongi will apologize with empty promises and reassurance. But today, his pride is too large to redirect his focus.

A gentle tap on his shoulder reveals Jungkook, the young boy, bowing and nervously looking to and away from Yoongi.

Right. Yoongi forgot that he was here.

”What do you want, kid?”

Oh great, so the kid’s a whiner. “‘M not a kid.”

”Better luck convincing me next time.”

Jungkook looks disgruntled for a moment, then settles for another anxious state. “So um, I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Yoongi stares. Did Joonmyun actually give him a complete amateur and moron to fulfil Fate’s role? He sighs. “What’s your mission, kid?”

”Mission?”

”Oh for fuck’s sake-“

Yoongi stops when Jungkook flinches and looks as if he’s been slapped. Just perfect. He’s sensitive as well. Just give him the whole package, why don’t you?

”Alright. You’ve obviously got a lot to learn. Just- Just do whatever you want for today because I’m not the mood for teaching a newbie.”

Jungkook swallows, “Okay. Can I call you hyung?”

Yoongi stops mid-way to the door. He turns back and sees Jungkook fiddling with his white robes. Yoongi is almost certain that he’s seen him before. Where? Only time will find out.

”Only if you change out of those hideous blankets.”

Two figures, one in black and another in white, walk side by side into the darkness and into the light. They’ll learn to depend and rely on one another, only for their trust to be broken by one single truth. What is that truth? Well, only time will tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y’all. I’m a novice writer so comments are appreciated as well as constructed criticism. To be honest, I just wanted to write plotless porn and ended up with pornless plot.


End file.
